Wizards of Mickeys III
Wizards of Mickeys III is a third sequal for Nintendo 3DS based on the comic book/Online video game. Plot TBA Worlds and Characters ;Mysterious Tower *Yen Sid ;Twilight Town *Roxas *Pence *Hayner *Olette *Axel *Seifer ;Pride Lands (The Lion King) *Simba *Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Rafiki *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed ;New York (Oliver and Company) *Oliver *Dodger *Rita *Fagian *Bill Sykes *Roscoe and DeSoto *Jenny *Georgette *Francis *Tito ;Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) *Duchess *Toulouse *Berlizo *Marie *Edgar *Scat Cat *Alley Cats ;The Land of Dragons (Mulan) *Mulan *Mushu *Captain Li Shang *Yao *Chien Po *Ling *The Emperor *Shan-Yu *Hayabusa ;Golden Age (The Incredibles) *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Syndrome *Mirage ;Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas) *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Fife *Forte ;Canterlot High (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) (Magic Book) *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Fluttershy *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Snips *Snails Quotes USA Version Mysterious Tower *Yen Sid: As a Warrior, Pete had a gift like few others. but such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? the answer, he believed, would be found in the "Dark War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Pete had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light- Keyblade wielders like yourselves. He also steal and hid the the third and final crystal, and will get the last two. And mark my words- he will trouble us yet again. ---- *Yen Sid: Before you three go, I'll ask you three one more thing. ---- *Yen Sid: I'll tell you three one thing; In the Future Worlds, real time does flow. But the enemies from the futures are doing something bad to them. Unless one restores the world by defeating the enemy, it will stay locked as a bad future dream forever. Thus, you may encounter new faces... but they had future cloths and most usful weapons and new buildings and new inventions. In actuality, they are sound scared- trapped within a world that is also scared due to the enemies' strong weapon. What's more, whilst someone may no longer had a good dream about their future in the real version of a world, good dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing. ---- *Mickey Mouse: Me, Donald and Goofy will find the third and final Diamagic and bring peace back to Miceland. Italian Version Mysterious Tower *Yen Sid: Come un guerriero, Pete aveva un dono come pochi altri. ma queste grandi menti sono spesso afflitti da una sola domanda grande. Qual è l'essenza del cuore umano che ci indebolisce, o ci dà il potere? la risposta, secondo lui, sarebbe stato trovato nel "Dark War". Che cosa succede se le sfide del nostro passato sono stati, infatti, una mappa per la luce e le tenebre che combatte dentro di noi tutti? Pete doveva sapere, così ha rinunciato alle sue funzioni di maestro e ha scelto la vita del ricercatore. da allora, in molti una veste, che si è scontrato con protettori della luce-detentori del Keyblade come voi. Ha anche rubare e nascose il cristallo terza e ultima, e ottenere gli ultimi due. E le mie parole, lui che ci possa turbare ancora una volta. ---- *Yen Sid: Prima di tre se ne vanno, ti chiedo tre un'altra cosa. ---- *Yen Sid: Ti dirò una cosa tre, nel mondo futuro, in tempo reale il flusso proceda. Ma i nemici dei future stanno facendo qualcosa di male a loro. Se non si ripristina il mondo sconfiggendo il nemico, rimarrà bloccato da un brutto sogno futuro per sempre. Così, si possono incontrare volti nuovi ... ma avevano panni futuri e le armi più usful e nuovi edifici e le nuove invenzioni. In realtà, essi sono il suono paura-intrappolato all'interno di un mondo che è anche paura a causa di forte arma dei nemici. Cosa c'è di più, mentre qualcuno potrebbe non avere più un bel sogno il loro futuro nella versione reale di un mondo, buoni sogni può dipingere un quadro più completo, e il ripristino di ciò che sembra mancare. ---- *Mickey Mouse: Me, Paperino e Pippo si trova il Diamagic terza e ultima e riportare la pace Miceland.